the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Davenport
Biography Douglas was born in 1972 in Centium City. He was the Co-Founder of Davenport Industries alongside his older brother Donald, but got booted out in 2002 and had Adam, Bree and Chase taken away from him after going behind Donald’s back and used the bionics on humans in order to get them to do “garden variety bad guy stuff.” He faked his death after this and fled to Canada. No one in the United States knew he was still alive, not even Donald. He spent the next few months bagging groceries in Toronto. While sipping coffee in a cafe, he met a billionaire by the name of Victor Krane. He told him that he was working on bionics, and Krane agreed to fund his research, as long as he gave him bionics. He revealed that he was alive and that he was the Lab Rats’ real father in 2012 as well as his plans for using the Lab Rats for evil was also explained. They also found out he was using a bionic android named Marcus to get revenge on Donald and obtain the Lab Rats, but he failed and Marcus was destroyed. Douglas tried to recruit Chase, but was tricked and frozen in a block of ice when he tried to shoot Donald. Later on he was released by Krane. Douglas ended up blowing up Donald’s lab after he captured Adam, Bree and Chase in 2013. He and Krane ended up having a disagreement about killing Adam, Bree and Chase, leading to the two having a falling out and Douglas faked his death again when Krane tried to kill him. Afterwards, he would help the Lab Rats a couple of times, saving them from Krane and making a new chip for Bree. These new actions lead to Donald begrudgingly accepting Douglas back into the family and allowed him to live in the Davenport Household. In November 2013 Douglas and Leo were the only ones to escape the FBI, but they were found by Krane and Leo got his arm completely crushed in a quick fight, resulting in Douglas giving Leo a bionic arm in an attempt to save it. Douglas started working at the Bionic Academy that Donald formed when he was helping his wife Tasha while she was pregnant. He was initially just there to check on things and Oversee the Academy when Donald was gone, but he was later hired as Head of Research and Development for the island. It later revealed that Douglas had secretly made a fourth bionic kid name Daniel, who came to meet the Davenport Family for the first time. In June 2015, Daniel was officially accepted into the Bionic Academy by Douglas, who then made Leo his mentor. In 2015, while Donald was busy with Tasha, Douglas moved to Centium City to monitor the Elite Force. He helped create the team’s mission suits, alongside Chase, and helped when they had a security breach as well as showed up when there was suspicious activity in the are. June 2016, Douglas found out that Chase's girlfriend Reese was actually evil, but she attacked him before he could do anything and left him in serious condition with his pulse fading. After getting a call from Perry, Peter and Quagmire rushed to Centium City and brought Douglas to a hospital in Quahog. The next day, Quagmire found out that he was permamantly handicapped. Trivia * Douglas is one of two parents within Lab Rats/Mighty Med to have been a villain, the other being Oliver's mom Bridget, who was the villain Mr. Terror. Like Bridget, Douglas was ruthless, amoral and sadistic, willing to go great lengths to benefit themselves. Both Douglas and Bridget obsessively love their children, but in diametrically opposed ways: Douglas saw his own children as nothing more than tools, but Bridget smothered over Oliver because she thinks the world is too unsafe for him. Both their sons had cranky relationship with them, to the point where both ignored their own sons' achievements. While Douglas has reformed, Bridget showed no signs of doing such. A major difference is that Douglas' evil was out of a desire to get revenge on his brother Donald, while Bridget was evil because she wanted to protect Oliver. * Like Oliver, Douglas has a fear of needles. * When he first met Kaz, Oliver and Skylar in Need for Speed, he thought Kaz was Oliver and thought Skylar would have 3 heads. * Douglas doesn't believe anyone could be jealous of Chase. * Chase thinks he looks like a hipster porcupine due to his hair. * It would seem Bree, Chase, or Donald told Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar about Douglas prior to Need for Speed, because Kaz referred to Douglas as being the man who tried to kill them (which is true). * Douglas always believed aliens existed. (Need for Speed) * He is the first former villain from either Lab Rats or Mighty Med''to appear in ''Elite Force. * He is the only founder of a type of bionics to not use said bionics. Krane founded implanted bionics, and gave them to himself. Dr. Gao did the same with liquid bionics. Douglas created the Bionic Chip, yet did not give himself one. * He didn't know Chase's birthday. ** He thought it was June 1. ** Seeing as he only saw the Lab Rats as weapons when he created them, he probably doesn't remember Adam's or Bree's birthdays either. * He was a character on Lab Rats. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Elite Force Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force Category:Gen X Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Live Action Category:Adults